The Muggle Studies Assignment
by Mon Key3
Summary: Hermione is given a new assignment which is to make a detailed report of her assigned website which is fanfiction.net This fic will include the HP characters' discovery of D/Hr, Slash, Parodies, and much more! R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to JKR and I definitely do not own fanfiction.net, although I am a part of it! :-)  
  
= = = = = =  
  
The Prologue  
  
This tale, which I am going to tell, is not for those who are weak at heart. For bear in mind this may be the most intriguing, frightening, and silly story that you may ever read. The plot line is a labyrinth of strings, thrown together to become a rather frustrated knot, that we have all experienced every now an then. The characters (whom will remain in character) will be challenged to the most unimaginable and bizarre torture that will test their mind, soul, body, and spirit. In other words this story focused on the meaning of the word 'pandemonium' (a state of extreme confusion and disorder). You have been warned.  
  
I shall set this rather odd tale with Hermione being introduced to a project for Muggle Studies. The year sixes (which is the year she is in) are focusing on computers this year. The professor (whom smiles too much) was given permission to bring some laptops into the school and to have charms on them so that they will work in Hogwarts. They are now studying how the internet works and as I have stated before they have been given an assignment. This was a strange project though, it involved no books, research or any of the things Miss Granger enjoys doing so much.  
  
The twelve, sixth year students, are now listening to the new Professor, (Professor Prinica) explain their rather unusual project about the internet to them and she, of course, was smiling.  
  
"You will all be assigned to a laptop and do not worry about the phone lines, for the computers have been charmed to have, how do I say... a cordless and unlimited internet source. You will each be assigned to go to a specific website, which I will give to you at the end of class. You will write a detailed essay or a journal (it doesn't matter) that will explain how you got into the program that supports the internet, how you type in a URL, and of course what is on the website. Now most of the websites I give you are quite large so you can focus on one area on the site. You also have to explain how you got there and etcetera. I will first write down a few notes on the board and give you your websites afterwards." The young female professor showed off her pearly whites once more and wrote various notes on the board.  
  
One would wonder if her cheeks ever got sore.  
  
Hermione grasped on to every word of her speech and wrote it down word for word. This was going to be far more difficult than Hermione thought. Even if she was Muggle-born, the internet was still relatively new. But of course, being Hermione, she would take up the challenge with enthusiasm. After copying down the notes she heard some names being called out.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan! You are assigned to yahoo.com!" The Professor handed a slip of parchment to Seamus. The professor then grinned, and winked at him. Seamus shifted uncomfortably on his chair.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" There followed a very dramatic pause. Professor Prinica smiled, and continued, "You will be assigned to fanfiction.net!"  
  
= = = = = =  
  
In the next chapter Hermione discovers something eerie about her assigned website and Ron discovers--well, you'll see!  
  
= = = = = =  
  
A/N: I know it's not funny yet but it just going to be the base of the WHOLE story.  
  
Also I am sorry that this chapter is so short but it's just a prologue. I have written chapter one already so I will update it in about two days. Don't worry, its MUCH longer than this prologue chapter thingy! ^_^  
  
Once you review you will get the infamous virtual Swiss chocolate delivered to you by *gasp* Draco Malfoy himself! This treat was invented by my lovely sister bored2death whom inspired me to write this fic. So thank her as well!!  
  
Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames will NOT be appreciated! *hint* 


End file.
